Passenger vehicles have passenger compartments defined by a plurality of pillars extending from the body that converge at a roof with doors and windows oriented between adjacent pillars. The pillars are often formed integrally into the structure of the vehicle body. The pillars are commonly named from front to rear in alphabetical order. Thus, the pillars on either side of the windshield are referred to as A-pillars. The next sequential pillars are referred to as B-pillars, which are typically located on either side of a first set of doors. The next sequential pillars are often referred to as C-pillars, which are typically located on either side of a second set of doors for a four-door sedan or other multiple-seating row vehicle, or on either side of a rear window for a two-door vehicle. The next sequential pillars are often referred to as D-pillars, which are typically located on either side of a rear window for a four-door sedan or other multiple-seating row vehicle. The body panel, the D-pillars, and the roof rails typically provide the structure for the rear window, which in turn provides the driver or passengers within the vehicle with visibility to the rear of the vehicle.
Pillars that are oriented within the passenger compartment region typically extend from a body panel to a roof frame. These pillars provide structural support to the passenger compartment from the body panel to the roof frame. These passenger compartment pillars typically cooperate with an associated door and/or window.
Passenger vehicles are also commonly equipped with transparent roof panels to allow light or ventilation for the passenger compartment. Various types include sunroofs, moonroofs, and panoramic roofs, which may be a single panel or a multiple panel system.